onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Arabasta Vs Alabasta: Part 2
Since DP abused his power and locked the other forum and lied with his reason for it, I'm remaking it. I waited long enough for sff9 to come back. This was never settled. Arabasta was used during the actual arc where it mattered the most. Just look at the Fishman Island arc. The flag on the candy factory said "Big Mam" then later on during the arc when it came to her part and and actually focused on her Oda had corrected it to Big Mom. This is exactly the same situation with Arabasta being used during the actual Arabasta arc. If anybody also cares Arabasta gets more Google hits. SeaTerror (talk) 17:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) It's Alabasta. Deal with it. 18:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it is Alabasta if you want to ignore valid arguments and points made. Besides you only think its Alabasta because you have a raging hard on for anything official English version. SeaTerror (talk) 18:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Since DP abused his power and locked the other forum and lied with his reason for it," https://i.chzbgr.com/completestore/12/7/7/bR4a4PWSx0i6qiVjC84F8w2.png 19:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) If people cared enough to want it changed to Arabasta again, then they would have done something about it already. They haven't, so they obviously don't. At this point it's like you're trying to talk to the dead horse you're beating. 21:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) The original forum was ignored then I brought it back. I gave the arguments of how Arabasta is more correct than Alabasta. Not my fault people like Nada have a raging hard on for what the official English versions use and ignore what I said. SeaTerror (talk) 21:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) This has been discussed to death. If you really care enough, open up a poll. 21:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) It hasn't been discussed enough at all. If I opened a poll people would just ignore it. SeaTerror (talk) 21:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) It was discussed. "So, the latest spelling is with an L. Should we change it?" "Sounds good to me." "I'm not complaining." "Okay then, it's an L." You claimed before that it was spelled twice with an "R" and twice with an "L" during the arc where it's "relevant". So if you only count the arc itself, it's a tie. Count how many times it's spelled outside the arc, "L" wins. Stop whining about it. We decided on Alabasta. It doesn't need your approval. 22:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) A few talk page comments and people ignoring where it was used isn't a "decision". Because of where it was used, Arabasta is more correct. There wasn't a forum or a poll about it either which is what we are supposed to do when something like this happens. You only want it to be Alabasta because that is what Funimation and Viz use. You have a raging hardon for official companies and defend them even if somebody is pointing out flaws. SeaTerror (talk) 00:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) A big discussion or poll is not necessary. Everybody except for you is fine with Alabasta. It's not like it even matters, the article itself even says "this article can also be called Arabasta". I've already pointed out the flaws in your argument. Why haven't you pointed out the flaws in ours? If you're going to make such a big deal out of this whole thing, could you at least make it worth the time? 01:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Way to ignore what I said in the last forum. I guess ignoring points is all you can do. SeaTerror (talk) 02:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You seem to spend more time ignoring points and insulting people than you do addressing arguments. The reason the last forum was ignored is because not enough people care about whether it is Arabasta or Alabasta so there is no point in beating this dead horse.Videogamep (talk) 03:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Funny coming from somebody who never even participated in the last forum. I addressed the points made. My point about it was ignored. SeaTerror (talk) 03:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Wake up and smell the fucking coffee. You're the only one who has an issue with this. Notice how no one else has come forward to defend you. Regardless of what you think is right, people obviously want Alabasta is the way to go. Insulting people for pointing that out is getting you nowhere. I am officially declaring this discussion over. Pretend I'm abusing my power all you want, but you're the only person who still has a problem with it. You can't always get your way. The sooner you realize that the better. This will probably open the floodgates to you bitching about botched votes or shit like that. If you really do resort to retorts that childish, all I can say is grow the hell up. The topic of Alabasta's spelling is officially closed with no action being taken at this time. Deal with it. 04:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You can obviously lock the page but you cannot close a discussion just because you don't like it. Everybody ignored what I said in the other forum about Arabasta being more correct. If you want false information in the articles again then that's your choice. SeaTerror (talk) 04:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) This has nothing to do witht whether I like it or not. This has to do with you constantly reviving a settled topic because you're unhappy with the outcome. People didn't ignore what you wrote, they just disagreed. And just because you think it's false, doesn't make it instantly so. We go what the community wants, not what the individual wants. 04:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) This reminds me of previous quarrels I had with MasterDeva when I first joined. But the difference being is that I actually knew how idiotic and childish I was, and I grew up with it. SeaTerror, on the other hand... 04:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The community didn't decide shit. There was no forum vote or poll which is how things are supposed to be run. Also they did ignore it. I stated how and why Arabasta made more sense and nobody came up with anything against it. Also shut the fuck up Nada and go fuck yourself you piece of fucking shit. You need a fucking good ass kicking and I would do it myself if I could. SeaTerror (talk) 04:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Not every issue needs a poll. If a discussion occurs and everyone except for one person has one opinion, then a poll is not necessary, especially for a small issue like this. If something like 30% of the users had the minority opinion and said so in the forum then we would need a poll. But you're alone here, ST. Drop it. 04:48, September 1, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror, watch your language, and see if I don't ban you next time you threaten someone. 04:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Not a threat. If I was threatening then I would say "I'm going to come for you". Also the forum has to be opened for a ban. SeaTerror (talk) 04:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I thought this was a forum about whether or not we spell an Alabaster country similar to Alabaster. I vote lock it before it gets ugly. 04:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I would, but then he'd just open Part 3, and Part 4, and Part 5, and Part 6 until he gets his way. Though I'll probably delete any further forums about this. And allow me to beat you to the punch by reciting your favorite line, abuse of power. And my response, if I were really abusing my power, you wouldn't be able to respond, because you'd already be banned. 05:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) You abused it for the last forum even. We should just forget this forum for now anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 06:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Said the one who won't let it die. Trust me, everyone wants to forget it, and most people already have, but you constantly reviving it kinda throws a wrench into that plan. 06:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's Alabasta, end of the story. SeaTerror you always do that shit, it's not even funny anymore. Stop tryin to change everyhing around here that you obviously are the only one who thinks everything's wrong. And stop with the power abuse shit. --Also shut the fuck up Nada and go fuck yourself you piece of fucking shit.-- awesome way to prove a point..... Stop whining about it and face the fact that is Alabasta... Agreed with LPK. When this forum passes as Alabasta, ST will start crying about it again. 20:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) While I do agree with ST that Arabasta is the correct variant, there's no point in arguing if it's already settled. Cheese Lord (talk) 00:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC)